Cartilage is an “apparatus” which acts as a cushion or a shock absorber in human joints, covering and protecting the joints. The cartilage plays a role of bearing load in the human body and can reduce bone friction between the joints. If protection of the cartilage is lost, direct friction and collision between bones may appear in the joints; as a result, joint pain, swelling and other symptoms may appear in the human body, followed by osteoarthritis.
During an orthopedic surgery, a situation of articular cartilage denudation is often found. In view of this situation, there is a lack of rapid and convenient treatment methods at present, and the denudated cartilage is removed in most cases. Because the cartilage is hard to regenerate, when a cartilage denudation area is large, if a cartilage block is removed, a patient easily suffers from degenerative arthritis after the surgery, which will seriously affect life of the patient.